


The Broker's Prisoners of War

by Doirly_No



Series: The Lesser Wars [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Largely Lighthearted, Post Ending, Sweeter Than Expected, unusual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ending, Shepard and Samara are vigilantes as well as in a D/s relationship, that Liara finds out about.  Her first encounter did not end well, but she is back to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> The only things established about Shepard are that she is paragon and an infiltrator. I hope nothing else slips in, such as how she looks. I want to interfere with head cannons as little as possible. So, just picture your Shepard.
> 
> There are BDSM elements, but they are rather soft and contained in a loving relationship.
> 
> Readers have described the relationship between Shepard and Samara as adorable and sweet. Take that for what you will. And Liara isn't treated much different.
> 
> Hope you're entertained.

“I can’t stay here!” Shepard yelled into her communicator as bullets peppered the skycar she was hiding behind.

It seemed like it would be an easy raid on a grocery store acting as a front for a gang with several worrisome connections. Security appeared minor at first glance with only a pair of guards at the door and a few hidden mechs to back them up; similar to the level of defenses for a small town bank. In actuality the place was more like Fort Knox, the protection not really coming from the walls or cameras but from the military base down the road. For as soon as Samara and Shepard made their advance three shuttles were scrambled to cut them off before they could even make it across the parking lot.

A hundred feet back Samara used her assault rifle to pick off any foe that tried to overrun her companion’s position. “Can you use your cloak to fall back?”

“Too much fire, they’ll hit me whether they see me or not.” The infiltrator launched an incinerate round at one of the guards attempting to flank.

The veteran asari warrior assessed the situation a moment before responding, “Cloak, I will give you an opportunity, but do not move right away.”

“Yes, ma’am,” and the former marine disappeared into a rippling shimmer.

As ordered Shepard remained still, save filling her hands with grenades, waiting for whatever her superior had in mind. After a few brief seconds, a freight train rushed by either side of her head. Immense pressure built in her ears as the waves of biotic energy impacted the skycar, sending it flipping into the air. Each knew the other with such intimacy, in a number of ways, that Samara predicted how the woman would react to the gambit and sure enough rather than using it as a distraction to retreat the soldier charged forward.

Shepard trailed in the wake of the tumbling vehicle, knowing there would soon be a very large hole in the enemy’s defensive line. The car slammed into the low-hovering shuttle in the center, overwhelming its thrusters and violently slamming into the pavement. Without hesitation she ran full tilt for the pathway through the cascading explosions created by the open doors of the downed troop transport. The only obstacle a solitary staggered man which she neutralized by planting her shoulder in his sternum.

“You okay out here alone?” the infiltrator asked tossing grenades at the storefront.

Picking off a guard that had noticed her companion Samara answered, “I believe I can manage.”

Her bombs obliterated the grocery’s doors and Shepard ran into another explosion. This one disrupted her cloak, making her visible as she passed through. Their attack was during closing hours so she knew the only movement inside would be from the enemy so had no reservations launching a sabotage blast from her omni-tool before fully recognizing the target. The odds were it would be a mech but if not she would at least disable a gun pointed her way. Turned out both proved true and instantly one of the guard’s weapons backfired while the loyalties of the mech next to him flipped. 

While her opponent dealt with the synthetic traitor the infiltrator reengaged her cloak, disappearing into the cereal aisle. She started to circle around for a flanking maneuver but only made it to the dairy section before a well placed shot from one of the guards took out the hacked mech, causing it to violently explode. The threats having neutralized themselves she moved on to the door that led to the backrooms.

To her surprise she found a staircase rather than a room, at the bottom of which was an imposing vault door reinforced with shielding. The first step into the passage set off a pressure sensor and then the alarms. She didn’t drop her cloak even though it no longer concealed her presence, but it at least prevented those watching from identifying and preparing for the specific threat she posed. Not feeling she had the time or patience to bypass the lock she drew her new Geth shotgun. Outfitted with disruptor ammo, a shedder mod and high-velocity barrel her fully charged shot completely overwhelmed the kinetic barrier and put a large crater in the thick armoring.

Before firing again she went to one knee, shifted her shotgun to her left-hand and placed her Hurricane on her foot. Her next blast knocked the reinforced door off its hinges with a resonating boom. In the second it took the large hunk of metal to fall she was able to get her free hand on her prepared weapon. The minor amount of time saved by not needing to pull the sub-machinegun from its holster proved the difference between her shields holding or failing. 

A torrent of bullets poured upon her, which she only responded to with a spray. Unlike her opponents Shepard wasn’t relying on her slugs to kill, rather she only needed them to deliver her cryo ammo. Her shields held up to the dozens of shots, but the enemy’s defenses did little to stop the chilling effects of hers. When she noticed the man on the left start to frost over she dropped her shotgun and launched an incinerate blast, setting off an icy explosion. The fire died off immediately and when the fog cleared she finished off the frozen over statues left in the aftermath. Coast clear, she holstered her weapons in order to draw one of the pistols she preferred.

“How are you doing?’ Shepard checked in.

“The last shuttle will be dealt with shortly.”

“Alright, call if you need me.”

After a short burst from her assault rifle Samara casually replied, “Of course.”

The line went silent and Shepard resumed her mission. As she had done many times in her life she slowly made her way through a hostile location with her weapon raised. It turned out she wouldn’t need it though as the last of the defending force had just been eliminated. So nothing would stop her from completing her search. This gang had obviously been gutted but the vigilante pair had strong suspicions that they were deeply connected to a larger organization. Three shuttles full of assault troops were hardly easy to come by.

The infiltrator found several nearly empty rooms, only a few crates populating each. Though none were marked as such they all had tech with distinct Cerberus origins. This wasn’t the first time she’d encountered such leftovers from the nefarious organization but she hoped that this time she’d find some evidence as to where it came from. So she extracted every bit of data she could from each terminal she came across; it would probably be weeks before it could be decrypted though.

“I’m done in here, ma’am. How about you?”

Samara teased, “I have been done for thirteen minutes. I only need speak to the local authorities and we can leave.”

Before the sun had set they were on their way back to their ship, not yet in the habit of referring to it as Winni. Shepard went straight to the lower deck to stow the equipment while Samara headed for the cockpit to start the analysis of the stolen data. The asari was in such a rush after shedding her armor that she only slipped on one of the silk robes her human had bought her. Recently she had purchased a more practical, modest wardrobe but in this case she was more concerned with work than clothing and the single article was more expedient. Funny how everything the woman had picked out for her could so easily be put on, and taken off.

Samara’s focus tightened so greatly on her task that she forgot about the clock thereby forcing her pet to join her once she had gone too long without being rewarded. It actually hadn’t been that long but Shepard’s mind always went south as soon as she stepped back on board the ship. She tried to stay patient, distracting herself with bathing and eating but all too quickly she wandered up to the cockpit and into her spot beside the pilot’s chair. She did show enough restraint to remain silently at attention until acknowledged however.

It took only a second or two for Samara to notice she had been joined, but didn’t let on for several minutes; making the woman wait. Not until the recently upgraded decryption VI no longer required direction did she sit back and swivel her chair with a sigh. The first thing she noticed was Shepard’s eyes wandering a tad low. She followed the gaze down to see she hadn’t tied her belt well enough and her well-endowed, right breast was completely hanging out.

“Eyes forward Shepard,” the matriarch immediately ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” she answered sharply.

Samara synched her robe before standing. With a simple command the chair folded up and retracted under the main terminal. She was going to need a little more room for the new game she wished to try. Slowly she paced a circuit around the trained soldier until coming to a stop face to face and inches away. 

The ancient asari leaned in as close to the human’s ear as possible without touching and whispered, “You are not to speak nor move. You are not to so much as flinch. If I require you to move I will reposition you myself.”

To test her pet’s resolve Samara pressed a series of light kisses along the cheek to the corner of her mouth. The first phase passed, the asari stepped it up and dragged her tongue over Shepard’s lips. After a single slow swipe she pushed the tip in. That was where she found weakness as the woman started to open her mouth in order to give the agile muscle better access and immediately had to be corrected. The matriarch gave a hard swat to the flank and pulled away.

“I ordered you not to move.” With a stern stare the matriarch warned, “Defy me again and we will have to start over; tomorrow.”

Trusting that to be the end of the defiance Samara’s eyes and hands went to the human’s belt buckle. As she had so many times the matriarch deftly separated the ends, this time however she didn’t leave it in place, rather slipping it off with a snap of the wrist. She turned it into a loose loop and hung it around Shepard’s neck, the extra length turned to the back and out of the way. Her attention quickly shifted to undoing the green trousers’ fly and again broke tradition by giving it a sharp tug to send it down to ankle level.

Samara was disappointed that the khaki t-shirt was too long to reveal the panty choice of the day, but had to admit there was a certain appeal to the powerful thighs sticking out from the bottom hem. A second wave of disappointment hit when she lifted the fabric away to see some dull, black briefs. Just before moving on she noticed a bit of extra skin on the side. She glanced up to make sure Shepard eyes didn’t track her movement. Satisfied at her pet’s restraint she looked down to see only the upper part of the woman’s ass was covered. She stifled a small chuckle as if memory served correctly the style was called ‘cheeky’.

She decided to put her pet to the test once more and leaned in to lightly blow in the lobed ear as well as give a hardly covered buttock a squeeze. She could see a tightening of the jaw, but nothing else so stepped back to the front. Fingers still pinching the bottom of the t-shirt she pulled it up until it reached Shepard’s eye line. With a modicum of concentration she focused her biotic energy to a pinpoint at the tip of the nail and immediately cotton fibers were torn apart. Effortlessly she split the fabric straight up the middle.

The split in the t-shirt framed Shepard’s navel and exposed the tiny strip of fabric bridging the demi-cups of her bra. Samara slowly traced down the gap from clavicle to panty line before reaching up to brush the ruined article of clothing off the broad shoulders. It fell only half way to the ground as it caught on the still clasped hands of the stoic soldier and dangled between her legs. Unhurried the asari continued teasing, running her nails over the hardened abs and around to the sides. 

For just over a minute the matriarch tested how ticklish Shepard was by skimming her cuticles over the vulnerable, human skin and was disappointed by how little reaction she could wring out. Seeing she would need to move on to a more sensitive body part Samara trailed her fingers around to the back bringing their faces so tantalizingly close that the tips of their noses nearly came into contact. She really wasn’t making it easy for her pet. 

With the hooks released Shepard’s bra slipped down to hang from her elbows and across her stomach. Blue fingers immediately wrapped around her exposed breasts, the thumbs drawing circles around her areolas. The laps continued until the tips in their centers stiffened enough to be pinched into full erection. Her discipline strained when she saw the magnificent, mature face of her owner dip and felt her right tit being lifted to intercept. 

Goosebumps coursed over her body as the first hot breath stung her nipple. The contact from the luscious lips put a steel rod up her spine and the suction that followed very nearly broke her but she endured. Just as she settled into the loving attention being paid to her chest a slightly painful bite sent a shock through her system and she couldn’t help jerking. The ministrations on her nipple ceased near instantly as her tiny movement didn’t go unnoticed.

“Have you had enough for today?” Samara threatened more than asked.

Shepard didn’t answer, didn’t move, didn’t even let her eyes wander from the red light across the cockpit she had locked onto minutes ago.

“No? I guess I will continue then.” 

The matriarch’s fingers trailed lower, skimming over the range of taut abs, skirting the shallow navel and on to the silky fabric. They remained outside the black panties all the way to the noticeable damp spot. For several seconds she rubbed along the covered slit studying the woman’s face for hints of weakness. The self control the infiltrator could muster was quite impressive, even to an asari who had dedicated centuries to being a Justicar. Still, she doubted Shepard would remain stoic for long.

Samara hooked the crotch of the immodest underwear and again made the tip of her fingernail the focal point of her considerable biotics. The flimsy cloth immediately succumbed to the miniature mass effect field making the panties even more lurid as the strip covering Shepard’s womanhood fell to dangle between her legs right beside the destroyed shirt. Even though none of her clothing had truly been removed she had still been fully exposed.

Steeling herself to not so much as flinch, Shepard clenched her jaw and tightened the grip locking her hands together. Having felt the refined talent of the asari’s digits a great many times she knew she could withstand the pleasure and keep her posture perfect. She doubted she’d ever get completely used to what her owner could do to her, but she had developed a resistance to completely falling to pieces. So she was able to keep herself from shuttering when a lightly scaled, index finger began to saw along her labia.

“Remember you are not to move nor make a sound. If you do you will be standing in this spot, as you are, for as long as it takes me to finish the initial decryption of the data we procured.” With a soft grin Samara added, “If you can endure all the way through your orgasm however, I will give you a reward of your choice.”

Shepard remained silent rather than answering. There was not a doubt in her mind that she could withstand; no matter how long her owner teased her. Her confidence only lasted a moment before being dashed; her eyes widening to saucers as they watched Samara’s face sink out of view. A second later her fantasies and fears were realized as she felt an exhaled breath against her nethers. The asari wasn’t going to play fair.

With her thumbs Samara spread open her pet’s hotly excited lips, not hesitating for second before reaching out with her tongue. The agile appendage delved as deeply as possible to swirl through the sensitive channel. Once she had thoroughly explored the human she shifted her affections higher. Peeling away the hood a sucking assault commenced on the swollen clit beneath.

It took mere minutes for Shepard’s left leg to start involuntarily twitching as if she were a dog getting scratched behind the ear. Samara was lenient at first, ignoring the shaking thigh next to her, giving the woman a chance to recover. However once she heard a long, low groan and felt the body she was pleasuring nearly double over the kneeling asari had to claim victory. She pushed a pair of fingers into the wet folds while another reached up to grope a firm, jiggling breast. When she felt the inner muscles tighten she pulled her mouth away to see her pet’s look of ecstasy.

Shepard hadn’t finished climaxing into her hand when the matriarch started to stand; her fingers wringing out every ounce of cum they could. Even after the orgasm had passed she didn’t release her grip on the human sex. Her other hand moved up to hook her pet’s d-ring to claim an utterly dominate hold of the woman as well as provide some support to the almost limp body.

Once she saw dazed eyes drag open Samara stated, “You lost Shepard.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she groggily responded, fingers still buried inside her.

“You are to stand at attention until ordered otherwise.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard practically whined.

Samara let go of her pet then used the tattered remains of the t-shirt still hanging from Shepard’s clutched hands to dry her wet fingers. She summoned her chair and demurely sat. Her pet obediently stood by with her pants around her ankles, belt looped around her neck, shredded shirt dangling from her wrists, bra hanging across her stomach and panties turned into a tattered belt. It would be a long three hours and thirty-nine minutes for the savior of the galaxy.


	2. Stolen Goods

As the haze of sleep dissipated from Shepard’s mind she began to slowly realize someone was trying to wake her in the most pleasant of ways possible. She couldn’t tell what was happening to her right way, but as her consciousness took hold it became clear. She could feel a body tightly pressed to her entire left side, a leg wrapped around her own. It took a second more for her senses to sharpen enough to tell a hand had found its way under her tank top and was urgently groping her right breast. The final touch to gain her notice was from the soft lips pecking at the swell of her cheek and corner of her mouth.

Without a thought the woman being molested began returning the kiss. As soon as she showed some encouragement the lips surged and a tongue invaded. She offered no resistance to the conqueror claiming her mouth, in fact she welcomed it. Wanting to give the proper greeting to her body’s new ruler she attempted to reach out with her hands but found she could not bring them down from above her head. A second test and she realized her wrists were bound and chained to the wall. She didn’t remember falling asleep tied up.

“Good morning Shepard.”

The woman’s eyes flew open as the voice was that of, “Liara!”

The maiden shifted to straddle her captive’s hips, both hands finding their way into the tank top, before chiding, “It’s improper to refer to your asari better with such familiarity.”

“What?!” she exclaimed. “Where’s Samara?”

Liara was taken aback by what seemed to be sincere concern, as if she’d have actually harmed the matriarch. “She’s…”

As the alien atop her answered Shepard noticed the bindings on her wrists were from her LNT box and immediately shouted, “Teddy bear!”

The emergency override released the restraints and the soldier grabbed the doctor before rolling them both toward the bed’s edge. They fell off the side with Liara underneath, knocking the wind out of her. Shepard popped to her feet to go in search of her missing love, which turned out not to take too long. As soon as she scanned her surroundings she spotted blue skin peeking out over the plush armchair in the den. Sitting crossed-legged on the floor wearing a simple cotton outfit, wrists bound over her head to the short length of bulkhead separating the kitchen from the bathroom was Samara, looking extraordinarily calm despite the bright red ball-gag in her mouth.

With Shepard’s fingers dangerously close to freeing the captured matriarch a recovered Liara shouted, “Stop right there.”

There was a brief pause as she considered the situation, then the woman stood and turned. “What’s going on?”

“I have seized control of this ship.”

“How?”

“I was the one overseeing the instillation of your ship’s upgrades. It was a simple matter of requesting several backdoors be put in place.” Pride swelling her posture Liara straightened her back and crossed her arms. “And a single stasis field was enough to prevent either of you from waking until I wished it.”

“So we’re your prisoners now?”

“Samara is.” With a crooked smile the young maiden added, “You’re stolen goods.”

Shepard gave Liara a glare before spinning and squatting to remove her owner’s gag. “What’s going on?”

After stretching her slightly stiff jaw Samara answered, “It is as the young doctor says.”

“Well then I’ll just free you.” Suggesting with a smirk, “Then we’ll tie her up and…”

The matriarch interrupted the lurid thought, “No, it is not your place to resist. This is between Liara and I.”

“Then what should I do?”

“As always, you will do as you are told.”

The softness in Samara’s expression let Shepard know this was nowhere near a serious situation and she had no reason to worry. The matriarch opened her mouth widely, queuing for the gag to be reinserted, which was. Swiveling around as she stood, the collared human was greeted by a very smug looking Liara T’Soni. A single curled finger summoned her over and like a punished child she obeyed; shoulders slumping, head down, arms hanging. Submitting to anyone but her owner seemed wrong, plus the last time she assaulted an asari in the bedroom she got punished.

Liara’s cocky smirk could barely contain the building giddy smile as the skimpily clad woman grew closer. The thin material of the cropped tank top did little to conceal the sway of the bust beneath and the delicate, pink panties contrasted so beautifully against the powerful thighs below and defined abs above. Just by looking it was obvious the soldier’s body was significantly stronger than her own and the idea she’d have complete control over it made her tingle all over. Their night on Illium was wonderful, but had the awkwardness of it being their first time together; this time would be quite different.

A single nod toward the bed was all that was needed to direct Shepard onto the mattress. After settling on her back she heard a throat being cleared, so with a sigh she put her arms above her head. Liara then confirmed she had the command program for the restraints as a few taps to her omni-tool tethered the wrist cuffs to the wall by a short length of chain. Forced into such a prone position she couldn’t help fidgeting, trying in vain to hide from the fully clothed maiden surveying her barely covered form.

“Why so nervous?” Liara asked as she slid onto the mattress. “I thought you loved submitting to superior asari like me.”

“That was a game,” Shepard answered with her head turned the other way. “I only love Samara.”

“So our night on Illium meant nothing,” the maiden accused.

“No, it’s not that. I do care about you a great deal; and you were awful cute in that sundress and when I had you pinned to the bed rambling off every goddess in the asari pantheon...” the woman tried asserting some sort of dominance.

Shepard’s admission put a thought in Liara’s head. “Then you liked me more when I was the bashful, little maiden?”

“Yeah,” then, mostly out of dislike for the look on her captor’s face, quickly followed with, “I mean no.”

Confidence swelled Liara’s blue chest as she remounted her prisoner and placed her hands on toned abs. “So if I were the one tied up you wouldn’t be so resistant?”

“Obviously,” the bound woman’s eyes narrowed with apprehension.

“Well now that I know your problem isn’t with being with me,” Liara’s fingers slipped up the scant shirt to take hold of the perfect breasts underneath. “Your problem is only that I’m on top. So I will have no qualms over having my way with you.”

“Wouldn’t you…” Shepard’s voice hitched as her nipples were tweaked. “…rather do something we’d both enjoy?”

“Hmmm,” the asari’s lips hummed on their way to latching onto a sensitive, little nub through thin fabric. “Nope, though I’m confident you’re still going to enjoy yourself.”

“The big, bad Shadow Broker has to force herself on women,” the human tried taunting.

“I am tired of listening to you,” Liara said just before flipping the flimsy top up to cover the human’s face.

Everything turned white as the prisoner had her shirt turned into an improvised mask. She truly didn’t want to be in the position she found herself in. It was her choice to submit to Samara but with Liara she wasn’t getting that choice; plus she practically hated being in bondage. Resigning to her fate her head collapsed on the pillow. If she really wanted to she could just say “teddy bear” again to free herself, after all no one could make Shepard do something she really didn’t want to do. There were worst places to be than pinned under a curvaceous, young maiden who seemed to like putting things in her mouth though.

As Shepard surrendered Liara prepared to indulge in what she was too shy to propose on Illium. First she had to get a bit more comfortable though, so she stretched out to shimmy her way to lying between the sculpted thighs of her conquest. With the shirt flipped up she had free reign to do as she wished to the soft peaks and firm plains before her. She couldn’t resist squeezing the mounds that more than filled her hands together and buried her face in the deep cleavage created. 

Liara luxuriate in her little slice of paradise for many drawn out minutes, knowing she had plenty of time to do as she pleased. She inhaled the smell of dried sweat from the previous night that had yet to be washed off as she rubbed her face through the valley. Occasionally she’d turn her head enough to lap at the inside of a breast. Her lips eventually wandered out of the valley, kissing a path up toward a sensitive summit. She swirled her tongue around an areola then flicked across the tip before latching on.

As she groped and sucked Liara felt intensifying squirming below. “Enjoying yourself yet Shepard?”

“Oh did you already start? Hadn’t noticed,” she tried to remain as blasé as possible, even as the fabric over her mouth vibrated with every labored breath.

“Fine, be that way,” Liara said around the nub stiffening in her mouth. “I have others ways of making you talk.”

Shepard nearly hurt herself with how hard her eyes rolled, but before she could make a smartass remark teeth sunk into her tender nipple causing her whole body to jerk and the thought to die. Her back arched from the bed as Liara pulled her breast up by the sensitive tip to the limit of its elasticity. After being held there a second the weight of the flesh overcame the asari’s grip and it snapped back in place. She withheld any brewing groan or moan, not wanting to give the satisfaction.

Liara descended leaving a trail of gentle kisses and light licks in her wake toward her obvious destination. At the navel she paused to dip her tongue in followed quickly by the tip of her nose. The pink underwear of her plaything rode low on the hip so there was a bit more skin to taste before she reached lace. A toothy smile spread her cheeks at being so close to the hardened soldier’s cute, little panties. She rested her curled lips on the silky fabric as she enjoyed the moment awhile. 

Once her revelry ended she noticed, “I do believe I see a damp spot down here.”

“Must be sweat.”

Liara took a thorough sniff. “Doesn’t smell like sweat.”

“You must be mistaken,” Shepard couldn’t think of a decent retort.

The maiden moved the panties aside so she could slowly drag her tongue through the obviously excited folds underneath. “Doesn’t taste like sweat.”

Shepard couldn’t predict what sound may slip past her lips so remained silent. Her thighs however betrayed her as they involuntarily spread a little further apart. The movement didn’t go unnoticed as Liara eased them over her shoulders. She was suddenly glad her face was covered as it meant she wouldn’t have to see her captor’s smug expression. If not for Samara’s order she’d have the young asari pinned and begging for mercy in a heartbeat.

Now with something far better to do, Liara stopped her taunting. She started with a series of pecks to the lithe muscles to either side of the prize, savoring each quiver she caused. With every kiss she closed in on the glistening sex until her lips grazed alongside the bunched fabric. Just as she was about to delve in the devil on her shoulder spoke up and she digressed to the flesh pressed to her cheek. She bit lightly then sucked hard to mark her claim.

Once satisfied with the love bruise she made the blue alien turned her attention back to her true desire. During their night on Illium she wasn’t given the chance to loiter as long as she would have liked between Shepard’s amazing legs. She loved how her senses were consumed and perspective limited by the most intimate of her partner’s flesh. Her vision filled with flawless skin, nostrils overwhelmed by earthy arousal, ears by the sounds of excitement she could elicit, and as her thoughts turned to taste she drifted forward. It was like melding, but rawer, more physical and so much dirtier. 

The purple, asari tongue ran along the pink, human folds with one long lick. At the top she prodded the hard nub with the tip until the flesh all around rippled with shivers. Before the shivers grew too severe though, Liara reversed course. The initial exploratory done she settled in a bit closer so she could nibble with just her lips or push her most nimble of appendages inside or anything else she pleased. With a torturously slow pace she thoroughly experienced every nook and cranny Shepard had to offer.

For over an hour the restrained hero fluctuated wildly between love and hate for the asari happily playing at the apex of her legs. Her love chased after building orgasms, peaking as her juices coated Liara’s lovely, blue face but soon veered off into loathing as no reprieve followed. The devilish tongue tirelessly continued until Shepard just wanted to strangle the maiden but that feeling only lasted until the warm bliss in the pit of her stomach started developing again. She had no idea how many of these cycles she was forced through and was relieved when she finally felt her panties being put back in place.

Liara put her toy away, giving a last peck to the mound just above. She then crawled back up the restrained form giving very wet kisses to her prisoner’s navel, lowest rib, inner breast, opposite nipple and clavicle along the way. Rather than flip the white top completely away she elected to move it only enough to capture Shepard’s lips. The soreness in her jaw screamed its presence immediately and she had to call off the making out sooner than she would have liked. 

“I thought Traynor had the oral fixation,” Shepard’s ass regaining a few IQ points as her body recovered.

Liara chuckled as she tried to remember the right number. “We spent a fair amount of time in the sixty-nine position.”

“There’s a nice mental image,” and in the next breath asked, “You gonna untie me now?”

“After you return the favor.” With a second thought Liara added, “And I get some water.”

After a sloppy smooch the maiden slid off the bed and padded her way toward the simple kitchen, a nice sheen covering her face from the nose down. She hadn’t been so happy since becoming the Shadow Broker. She felt like skipping, but spotted her other captive and thought better of it. Trying to avoid eye contact with Samara she put her head down as she marched by but a muffled sound caught her attention. It was obvious the gagged matriarch had something to say so after a moment’s consideration she detoured.

“Do you need something?” Liara inquired politely.

“How long do you plan on keeping Shepard bound?”

Not feeling the need to actually answer the maiden asked, “Why?”

“Bondage is a form of punishment to her.”

“What? I thought bondage was common for…”

“Everyone is different,” Samara quickly said. “At best, it is a punishment. She dislikes having her senses limited or feeling like she is not taking full part in the activity. At worst, binding equates to mistrust. That you do not trust her to follow your orders. If you wish for her to keep her arms over her head simply tell her to.”

“She doesn’t like having her senses limited?” Liara asked as she worriedly looked back to the bed.

“She can be quite greedy, desiring as much stimulus as possible,” she explained before reassuring, “Do not be concerned, what you just did to her could hardly be considered abusive.”

The maiden gave a small smile, “Just for that I won’t put the gag back in.”

“You have my thanks,” Samara responded with a wry grin.

Liara now wanted to hurry back to Shepard for more than the obvious reason and got her drink of water with haste. Perhaps a bit too much haste as she released a solid burp once the glass was emptied; that Samara must have heard given the amused look on her face. A step away from the bed she shed her pants leaving her blue bum bare. Time couldn’t be wasted taking off her long-sleeved shirt. As she knee walked across the mattress she typed in the command to release the bindings on the woman’s wrists.

Finally the tank top was pulled off Shepard’s face, a second before a kiss and apology, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t like being tied up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the woman said with a smile pelted by asari lips. “So, should I move or are you just going to sit on my face?”

“Huh?” The scientist paused, looking down into the human’s eyes.

“I am still your prisoner… or should I say your stolen goods.”

“Very true,” Liara said, already sliding up Shepard’s body. “Are you ready to service your asari better?”

“Yes, thank you for choosing me to pleasure your glorious azure.”

Unable to hold back any longer the maiden grasped the human’s hair to pull the waiting mouth tightly against her throbbing sex. A low groan escaped her lips as she started to ride the stunningly skilled tongue dancing inside her. She had to bury a set of knuckles in the pillow to keep her gyrating hips from throwing off her balance. Already overly excited it took little time before her eyes turned an absolute black and her mind reached out to her lover’s. Again she felt consumed by Shepard and it was an amazing feeling.


	3. Pirate Queen

Before her minor act of piracy Liara had promised herself a week away from the glowing screens and endless reports that came with being the Shadow Broker. So with nothing but rest and relaxation on her mind the young asari sat on the exceedingly comfortable couch sipping wine and reading about the latest archeological discoveries on the Quarian home world of Rannoch; her interest in Protheans having waned after having met one. From the kitchen she could hear the clatter of dishes as her dinner was prepared.

Shepard had grown more and more used to cooking since taking up residence on the Winni though she had never been asked to while dressed so provocatively. After digging through the lockers the asari she was currently taking orders from pieced together an outfit appropriate for a slave girl. She of course wore her collar, though Liara thought it looked better with the leash attached. So it didn’t get in her way both ends had been connected to the d-ring so it only dangled to just below her sternum. Wrist and ankle restraints were also picked out from the LNT box, to complete the look rather than be used. 

Beyond the more BDSM of her attire the pet human was actually pretty well covered all things considered. Liara had cut a cheap halter top down to little more than the fabric that would cover her chest, so she basically had a big loop of cotton around her neck that she’d slip out of with little effort. The long skirt she was given would have conservatively covered her down to her knees had the maiden not taken scissors to it as well and turned it into a loin cloth. Then the waist was twisted into a belt so the five inch wide strips in front and back hung straight with her hips only covered by cords. She wasn’t allowed anything else besides, the maiden liking the bare-foot wench look.

Shepard plated up the only slightly overcooked fish and a few assorted fruits. Just outside the kitchen she looked down at her bound owner. Being the powerful matriarch she was Samara required nothing to survive, not even food or water and contently passed the time as she did on the Normandy, silently meditating. So the subjugated woman didn’t even break stride on her way to the couch to serve the prepared meal.

As soon as Liara saw her prisoner coming she discarded her data pad, not even bothering to finish the sentence she was reading. Shepard sat down, a leg pulled under her so she could be fully turned toward the smiling asari. Immediately blue fingers unclipped one end of her leash so it could be comfortable wrapped around a soft fist; giving a quick testing tug to get her to move closer. Following orders from earlier she balanced the plate in one hand and took up the fork with the other to spear a bit of fish. The maiden didn’t lean forward, just opened her mouth expectantly.

A few minutes ago Shepard was bemoaning how embarrassing feeding another person would be, but now that she was watching the maiden gobble mouthfuls of food from her utensil she had a change of heart. Liara was so obviously happy it was adorable; she was showing her true youthful age, after all she was little more than a teenager by her race’s own standards. Having dedicated herself to intellectual pursuits, then far shadier ones, she hadn’t allowed herself time to be frivolous since she was a child. After suffering through as much if not more than the proclaimed hero of the galaxy she deserved to be pampered a bit.

Liara felt like a queen; perched on her couch throne, one hand filled by a fine vintage, the other by the leash of her obedient pet human. Things seemed like they couldn’t get better, but once the fish ran out they managed to. Shepard put down the fork to pick up a berry with just her fingers. In one last gulp she downed the rest of her wine so she could put the glass on the coffee table and dedicate her full attention to eating.

Suddenly Shepard felt like she was at a petting zoo, feeding the asari. She got a momentarily dreamy look on her face as she imagined an alternate reality where a place like that could exist. Her thoughts only grew increasingly lurid as Liara interested shifted from eating what was offered to licking what was doing the offering. With each piece of fruit that disappeared between purple lips her digits got sucked a little harder and little longer until the final slice of melon went in and her fingers didn’t come out for half a minute.

The food gone Liara pulled her leashed pet in close. “I do believe it’s time for my dessert.”

Creativity was not a strong suit for the scientist; who struggled to even give titles to her dull, archaeology books. The clichés didn’t matter too much to Shepard after she was given a shove. She didn’t need to put in any effort as Liara took charge, lifting her leg and pressing it against the back of the couch. All that protected her from the practically drooling alien then was the thin loincloth draped so perfectly over her womanhood. Fitting to the pattern the young asari took her time with her indulgence.

With a flick of the wrist the collared woman’s top was flipped away, exposing the bounty beneath. Liara would not give up her hold on the leash so had only one hand to grope with but she made do. With a strong squeeze she made the nipple bulge toward her water mouth. There was no delicacy as she sucked deeply with O-shaped lips, the entire areola passing her mouth’s threshold. She released it with a pop and then gave it a solid lick to follow up. Really it was only a detour on her way to stealing a kiss, loving how she could pull Shepard more tightly in with the leather cord wrapped around her fist. After several minutes of orally devouring her human she parted with a playful slap to the saliva coated boob.

Liara had plans to be a bit rougher with her pet this evening but that went out the window once she lay down with her mouth so tantalizingly close to Shepard’s unfairly flat stomach. The grip she had on the leash slackened to the point it only loosely spiraled around a single finger. Her free hand slipped down to rub a naked hip as she started pecking around the shallow navel like a feeding hen, humming whenever her lips weren’t busy. Drilling into the bellybutton with her tongue she had a twinge of regret as she suddenly realized what an amazing fruit platter the bare mid-drift would be. The longer she dwelled on the idea, the more excited she got and the lower she drifted.

Before she knew it Liara had reached the waistband of her conquest’s thin loincloth. The tip of her nose traced a path to the right over the hip then turned inward. Without using her hands she was able to nuzzle her face passed the last strip providing Shepard any shred of modesty. Once she found heated folds the leash was forgotten so she could fully shift to lying between the magnificent thighs. She then really began to dig into her dessert.

Just as the asari was really settling in she felt something take hold of her fronds. At first she thought nothing of it, but the more assertive the hand got the more she reconsidered. She was in charge and her pet shouldn’t be grabbing her like that. Sitting up she looked down to see Shepard lazily laid out, arm behind her head and a leg hanging off the couch as if she were watching a ballgame.

“What are you doing?” Liara sharply asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be lying there like that or grabbing my crest.” The maiden was definitely perturbed.

“I shouldn’t?” Shepard somehow making the question sound smartass. “What should I do?”

Liara wasn’t sure how to answer so she asked, “What do you think this is?”

A smirk grabbed the corner of the human’s mouth, “Me getting my pussy eaten by a very hungry little maiden.”

In a huff said little maiden stood, snatching the leash to drag the human up to sit directly in front of her. “I’m in charge here and I can take my pleasure from you anyway I please.”

“I know, I’m just saying I doubt someone watching us would see it that way,” Shepard antagonized as she looked up into the narrowed eyes of the asari.

“By the goddess, I’ll show who the master is and who the…” It took Liara a moment to think up a proper demeaning vulgarity, “Who the human bitch is.”

“Not sure Aethyta will be too proud of that one.”

Never had the Shadow Broker wanted to headbutt someone in her century of life until that moment. She jerked the leash to the side, forcing the woman face down on the couch. Quickly she grabbed Shepard between the legs and lifted with both hands until she had the soldier on all fours. She then flipped the scrap of cloth covering only a five inch wide swath of ass. At any other opportunity she would have been struck dumb staring at the perfectly round pair of cheeks, but she was far too pissed for that.

Shepard readied herself for the inevitable spanking which sure enough started near immediately. Slaps barraged her unprotected rear with great fury but little effect. All that time reading, writing and studying gave Liara soft arms and softer hands. The asari just couldn’t muster the strength to do much damage on the firm buttocks of the battle-hardened marine. After a few minutes of attempted abuse the practically naked woman lazily sunk down to her elbows, sticking her behind up a bit more. That proved to be the last straw and the leash was thrown down as the maiden stormed off.

After some rummaging and a few minutes Liara returned sporting the LNT box and a cooler attitude. “I can really only blame myself for your impertinence. It is after all my duty as an asari to cure you humans of your barbarism. Prepare to be civilized.”

Shepard glanced over her shoulder to see Liara’s expression and the long paddle she was slowly stroking; wiggling her butt to taunt the maiden, “We’ll see about that, little maiden.”

“You’ll be an obedient pet begging to pleasure my azure soon enough,” she warned as she moved the coffee table out of the way.

Liara ran the corner of the paddle down the prone woman’s spine before taking a two-handed grip on the solid, wooden implement. Her first instinct was to wind-up with it at shoulder height, but hesitated as the realization of how much damage she could do struck. The thought of hurting Shepard made her cringe; she had to be careful. Though judging by how hard she was slapping with her bare hand she didn’t have to hold back too much. Still she started gently with a timid pat that got zero reaction, so she tried again with double the force.

Shepard wasn’t sure what to do. Taunting could cause anger which could lead to too harsh of a blow which would then lead to a guilty maiden, an end to the fun and a bruised ass. Being encouraging on the other hand would break character and may set things back to where they started; with Liara’s face buried in her lap, so that option wasn’t off the table. Eventually they’d get back to that, but she’d like to try something else out while she had the chance. Her mulling ended when a solid whack stung her rear.

Hearing the marine grunt emboldened Liara as she found the right stroke. “Are you ready to submit?”

“It’ll take more…” A solid smack interrupted Shepard’s defiance and her head sunk lower than her shoulders. “…than a few taps to break me.”

“But you will and then I’ll make you my personal azure slut,” the alien spat the last word at her human captive.

“I’d never,” she stopped her words dead as the pain started mounting.

There was no finesse to the smacks, just a steady, unfaltering stream of blows hitting the human’s ass every other second. Samara had rarely spanked her pet and never used the paddle Shepard bought on impulse years ago, but when she did she showed some talent for it. She’d alternate her rhythm and angle to keep the woman guessing and catch her unprepared. The younger asari however kept to a methodic pace that was accidently doing a better job of breaking her down than someone with an actual technique would; like water torture.

With her bottom a burning red Shepard mumbled, “I’ll be your azure slut.”

“What was that?” Liara asked, shocked that she may have actually won.

“Please make me your azure slut!” she repeated louder.

“Really?!”

Shepard looked back at the maiden so happy she was practically bouncing. “Oh jeez, never mind. Just keep spanking me.”

“Too late,” Liara crowed a moment before settling down and resuming her role. “Of course you do. You humans can’t resist the taste of asari azure. So it wouldn’t be proper to reward you by allowing you to lick mine after your defiance.”

The Shadow Broker quickly fetched something from the toy box then snatched the woman’s leash before plopping herself down on the plush chair. A few tugs got her confused pet to kneel between her parted legs; Shepard not quite understanding what she’d be doing if not performing cunnilligus. Her confusion was soon partially alleviated when Liara produced the codpiece Samara had used on her while the maiden watched that morning on Illium. She thought it meant she’d be sucking the fake dick, though this model had no sensory transferring capability so wasn’t entirely clear on why the asari would want her to. She was in for a surprise as her captor turned it her way.

With a devilish grin Liara pressed the sport’s cup like bit of mauve plastic to her pet human’s lips and ordered, “Open.”

Shepard did so and an omni-tool command later the sex toy reformed; inserting an anchor into her mouth and latching onto her cheeks. When a thick phallus jetted out from the other end she understood what the young asari was up to. Staring cross-eyed at the dildo mounted to her face she missed Liara bounce in her seat as she slipped her black, stretch pants to her knees. She found further distraction when she sat on her heels and remembered how much her ass hurt. Her attention returned to where it belonged just in time to get a good view of blue cleavage as the bottoms were fully removed.

Once bare from the waist down, though not showing anything as she sat forward in the chair, Liara grabbed a bottle of lubrication from the end table beside her. Unceremoniously she grabbed the dark red dick hovering a few inches away, but once she found eye contact she froze with a sudden bout of shyness. Her hands full of very indecent items she blushed and chewed her lip a little. Her moment of self-consciousness ended when she felt the shaft start slightly pumping through her fingers. Then the gagged woman wiggled her eyebrows and the doubt died with a giggle.

Being the cautious type as well as inexperienced, Liara squeezed a thick line of lube along the entire length of the prosthetic penis. To be safe she added another big blob onto the head before putting the bottle down. With both hands she thoroughly smeared each inch with the translucent gel as she gave the shaft a twisting hand-job. Once she was absolutely certain it was entirely covered she gave a small nod and assumed the regal pose of a queen on her throne; legs held tightly together, back straight, chin high. For an extended moment she enjoyed looking down at her waiting pet.

“Now then…” Liara rocked back and threw her legs over either arm of the chair. “Perform your duty.”

The smile Shepard couldn’t help was prevented by the sizable chunk of plastic sealing her mouth. A glistening azure flower lay before her nestled between widespread thighs, waiting to be plucked or at least something that rhymed with plucked. Liara’s fingers resting a quarter of the way up each leg held her excited folds open just enough for her to see the rich purple deeper in. Over the past few days she’d grown to appreciate the fairer features of the maiden more and more, loving how much softer this blue flesh was compared to the lean muscle of her matriarch owner. She must have taken too much time staring as a tug on her leash reminded her she had work to do.

Anticipation gripped them both as the thick toy edged closer to the awaiting lips. Without using her hands Shepard ran the tip along the slick folds a few times, but the asari they belonged to was worked up enough and didn’t want to be teased. A yank on the leash and plead with the eyes got the collared human to change her approach. Liara spread herself open with her fingers so her human pet could use her own free to guide the fake dick to her entrance. It took little pressure for the head to slip past the ring of muscles and inside.

Shepard immediately regretted never using a face mounted dildo before as the point-of-view it gave was exquisite and prayed Samara would let her do this to her in the near future. She couldn’t help but marvel at how the engorged folds wrapped around the shaft, stretching with each inch she pushed in. She wanted desperately to thrust all the way so she could be as close to the supple, blue flesh as possible, but kept her desires in check. Her eyes constantly flicked up to Liara’s face for approval or at least signs of discomfort; figuring the asari had yet to shy away from showing displeasure she pressed forward. The maiden showed quite the opposite of a negative reaction as her head rolled to the side and eyes fluttered close. 

When her nose was an agonizing three inches away from meeting blue Shepard decided it time to retreat. She dragged the mauve dick out until the flare of the head tugged at the muscles of Liara’s entrance, taking a moment to gaze at the alluring shine created by the mixing of artificial and natural lubrication. With a slow thrust she reburied the length until she heard a satisfied hum radiating from her captor’s throat. The initial invasion having set the stage the kneeling woman started up a steadily increasing rhythm.

Once the human’s head was bobbing between her legs; Liara’s fingers slipped from holding herself open to travel up her body and into her loose, gray shirt. While the right grazed over her trim stomach the left went higher to grope a pliable breast and play with a sensitive nipple. Never had she felt so completely or deeply filled. She couldn’t hold back her ecstatic moans and indecent groans as the shaft pumped into her with increasing intensity. 

The closer the maiden grew to climax the more she wished she had another’s body to cling to. To scratch up a back with her nails, a waist to squeeze with her thighs and a shoulder to bury her face in. She still felt the need to do something with her hands and while toying with her bountiful bust was satisfying; skimming across her belly wasn’t and so as she grew closer to her end a set of fingers instinctively drifted lower. Immediately on contact a pair began stroking her engorged clitoris, but not for long. 

When Shepard saw her temporary owner begin to rub the stiff nub inches away she reached to take over; it was her duty to bring the asari to orgasm after all. Her action led to eye contact with the profusely perspiring alien for several seconds before a blue hand shot out to firmly grab her hair and force her into a more furious pace. She shifted her concentration to manipulating the swollen, purple clit as Liara took control of her thrusting. It didn’t take long for another five fingers to take hold of her locks to use as handles and accelerate further until she was pulled in as close as possible. Her nose a hair’s breadth away, she was given a gloriously close-up view of tightening abdominals and quivering labia.

The evil woman would not cease teasing the alien clitoris until the asari’s whole body curled into a shivering seizure. Liara’s ankles crossed behind the hairy head she had a death grip on while she rode out her climax. After what seemed like hours bathed in bliss the scientist gave one last jerk then collapsed into a boneless bag of flesh. She could do nothing as the dick was pulled out of her with a wet pop and just laid in a lump recovering for a near dozen minutes.

Once Shepard stopped stretching out her sore neck Liara sighed, “I suppose you wish to cum as well.”

The subjugated woman eagerly nodded; pleasantly surprised that Liara maintained her role in the afterglow. Though, making the sex toy on her face flop around, spraying various fluids around did make the maiden give a tired laugh that broke her superior asari façade.

“Get back on the couch and show me how red I made your ass,” Liara ordered.

Shepard sprung over to the couch; her cheek to the cushion and bum high in the air. Again the maiden showed her true colors, giggling at the overeager marine. After another half minute of rest Liara managed to drag herself to her feet and pick out a new toy to use. The LNT box had quite the selection so it took a second to settle on the neon-green strap-on made of a material that wouldn’t require lubrication. Slipping the anchor into her azure was extremely easy; she disabled the feedback feature as she was stimulated enough at the moment though. The broker wasn’t entirely trusting and quickly smeared some gel on it on anyway.

All ready, dildo gently bouncing with each step, Liara kneeled behind her bent over human. Then she flipped up the strip of cloth that provided little cover and her mood sunk. Across the well-toned posterior were three distinct bruises, which she had caused. Shepard didn’t seem to mind, but she still didn’t like facing evidence that she had hurt the one she loved. For an instant she thought to go get medi-gel but knew that wouldn’t be what the woman would want so instead she resolved to overwhelm any pain that may remain with pleasure.

Liara had considered anal sex earlier to really show who was in charge; not any longer. As soon as she pressed the tip to the human’s waiting entrance Shepard pushed back causing it to create a trail of lube up mound. She raised her hand to give a smack but again noticed the bruises, so instead she placed it at the small of the back to hold her horny pet still. Her second attempt had better results as she guided the shaft this time and sunk in several inches with little effort, the rest of the length quickly disappearing when her anxious pet impaled herself.

It took only a few thrusts before Liara’s hips were furiously slapping Shepard’s abused butt. Soon the asari’s misgivings were forgotten as she threw herself into fucking while the human let her mind wander off to her world of lust. With her brain fogged over she hardly noticed that each bump from behind caused her to move a touch forward, until any support her elbows were providing was lost. After another minute the relentless pounding caused her to stumble off the side of the armless couch and right on her clavicle. The pressure on her chest, collar around her neck and gag in her mouth added up to Shepard being deprived of air. When the first breath was denied her she immediately began flailing, slapping any part of the asari behind her she could reach.

It took a few strikes to her forearm and several trusts for Liara to realize something was wrong. She looked down to see the side of the human’s growingly discolored face. In absolute horror she dismounted but did not panic. Her fingers flew to her omni-tool to type in the emergency release command; she hadn’t thought to add herself to the voice recognition so shouting ‘teddy bear’ would have been nonsensical. Immediately the chunk of mauve plastic returned to its original codpiece like shape and popped free. The green one nestled between her legs falling free as well since she used the catch-all override.

Shepard flipped onto her back and raised her arms over her head to open up her lungs. It was hardly a life threatening event and recovered with only a few breaths, though it would be difficult to tell judging by Liara’s reaction. The young asari looked like she was standing visual at her lover’s deathbed. Given everything they had been through together it seemed like a bit of an overreaction.

“Goddess,” the maiden whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was really no big deal,” Shepard consoled, confused by Liara’s sorrowful expression.

“But I hurt you. I’ve been nothing but selfish and then I hurt you.”

The perfectly fine human hugged the sad, blue alien to her chest and reiterated, “I’m fine. I didn’t know that would happen either. So why don’t we finish what we started.”

After a heavy silence Liara mumbled, “I can’t. I promise I’ll make it up to you, but not right now.”

As her lover pulled away Shepard asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. I just want to go to bed.”

Utterly confused and concerned the woman watched the bottomless asari shuffle off. She lay there trying to figure out what had just happened, hoping Liara would change her mind and come back, but once she saw a sleep aid getting popped she gave up on both. It wasn’t until she heard light snoring that she decided to go in search of answers. Gingerly, her ass still hurting, she went to the one who always seemed to have the answers and happened to be chained up behind the armchair.

“You awake, ma’am?” Shepard asked the bound matriarch as she huddled down.

“Of course, meditating is not the same as sleeping,” Samara answered once her eyes ceased glowing. “What is the matter? I am surprised Liara would allow you to get too far while wearing that outfit.”

The limited amount of fabric that constituted the human’s top had slipped between her breasts, better matching the strip of cloth covering her crotch. “I am too. We had a minor accident and she went to sleep. She was so happy not too long ago.”

“Accident?”

“Yeah, I was gagged and she was behind me with a strap-on, but I fell on my face and couldn’t breathe. Once I recovered she looked like her puppy died.”

After a moment’s contemplation Samara responded, “I could make a guess, but am not entirely sure. I believe the time has come for this game to end.”

A flare of biotics destroyed the shackles that had held the elder asari, but Shepard quickly interrupted any further action, “Maybe we should wait until the morning. She took a pill and looked like she could use a night to sleep on it.”

“Very well,” she said with a nod.

Out of concern the scantily clad woman asked, “So, are you going to kick her off the ship tomorrow then?”

“No, we both need her.”

“We do? I do?”

“Yes, there are things she can provide you that I cannot.”

“You said that before and I don’t see how that’s possible.”

Samara confessed, “Shepard, one day our relationship will change and you will no longer call me ma’am.”

“No!” the woman nearly shouted. “I won’t ever want to leave you.”

“I know,” the matriarch chuckled. “And because you are too loyal and will never leave me you will be denied certain aspects of life. There are things I cannot provide you, things I have already had, things I want you to have a chance at.”

“All I want is you.”

“When I am no longer your ‘owner’ what will I be? I am too old to start a family or to even be a girlfriend.”

“You’re not old, just experienced,” she kidded.

The matriarch missed the humor. “And amongst that experience are two dead daughters. I could not bear to have children again.”

“That’s alright, I don’t really want kids.”

“I thought that too when I was young, but time changes one’s mind. One day you may want little, blue babies and if you are only with me then you will never have that option. I fear I will become an anchor you will eventually resent, keeping you from what you want. I rather play matchmaker and set you up with someone who can provide you that which I cannot.” Finally Samara’s mood lightened, “Someone who will not kick me out of bed.”

“I doubt there are many who would kick you out of bed,” she joked; not agreeing with her love’s assessment of their future, but not seeing this as the time to voice it. “What makes you think Liara’s the right one to provide me that option?”

“I pray to Athame she is. She would fit so perfectly into both our lives, for several reasons.”

“But what if we do get married one day and have those blue babies. Are they going to call you Grandma Samara?”

Samara’s eyes moistened, “I believe I would like that.”


	4. The Proposal

For an hour Liara lay in bed trying not to wake-up, she didn’t want to face the day. The guilt from what she did the previous night still nagged at her, but that was only part of her depression. What really bothered her was the realization that she could not be with the woman she loved. She wanted to be with Shepard, but she couldn’t be someone’s mistress. Playing the role was fun for awhile, but not as a lifestyle. That must have been why Samara hadn’t been threatened by her, the matriarch knew she wouldn’t want that sort of relationship. She didn’t really want to dominate anyone; that she cared about at least.

When rising could no longer be put off the maiden rolled over and out of bed. Without a thought that two other people had to be in the near vicinity she failed to put anything more on, leaving her in just the loose, grey shirt she slept in. It hung low enough in front to both cover her azure and reveal much of the valley between her breasts. Her behind on the other hand was only half guarded by cloth. In her outfit consisting of one article of clothing she turned toward the bathroom and as it turned out her pair of prisoners, standing tall in full Justicar armor and fatigues, respectively.

“Good morning Liara,” Samara greeted, making the maiden jump.

Hunched over a bit and tugging at the lower hem of her shirt the junior asari replied, “Good morning. Would you mind if I put on some pants?”

“You don’t need pants to talk,” Shepard observed.

“Allow me to handle this,” the matriarch said over her shoulder to the woman behind her.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Liara started to bend down to grab something to wear but Samara spoke up, “I do not believe you require pants to talk.”

The maiden shot a glare at the giggling human as her back straightened without a thought as to why she was following the order. The previous encounter on Illium made the situation less of a shock to the system and just seeing Shepard so happy and playful did wonders to improve her mood. For the moment, at least, she could put her pending fears aside. 

“I guess you both have seen everything anyway,” Liara said even as she pulled at the bottom hem of her shirt. “What is it you wish to speak about?”

“I have a proposition for you,” Samara stated with an even tone, her hands clutched behind her back. “The war has taken its toll on the Justicars. Most of our ranks and all of our temples are lost. We are a dying order. ”

“I assume you want my help preventing that. So what do you need; recruits and building materials?” the broker asked warily.

“Not exactly. The other Justicars and I have been discussing the future at length and we are all in agreement that our order does not have one. It is impossible for us to both follow the code and train others to replenish our numbers. The inherent absolutism of the code makes it difficult to only partially abandon so many, such as myself, have begun to stray further and further from our vows.” Samara ruminated a moment on the end of her way of life before continuing, “However few have lost the desire to assist the innocent. If we are to die, we wish to die helping build that which will replace us.”

Any thought of embarrassment the maiden had was quickly replaced by curiosity. “How does this involve me?”

“You are a hero of the Reaper War, second only to Shepard. So all I am requesting of you is to continue being a hero.”

“I will help any Justicar you refer to me…” the maiden was still unsure where the conversation was headed.

“More than that. Make the Shadow Broker’s network a force for good; giving aid to those in need and stopping those with ill intent.”

“I will not follow your code nor will be subservient to your order.” Liara crossed her arms and squared her shoulders.

“Nor did I expect you to. Most Justicars understand there will be compromises. The shape of the new order will be negotiated between you and the Justicars, along with input from Shepard.” 

“How long do I have to decide?”

“As much as you need, this is not a decision to be taken lightly; and to be clear, no matter what you choose it will not affect your relationship with Shepard.”

Mention of the name caused Liara’s eyes to flick over to the human, who was openly leering at what was peeking out from the bottom of her shirt which she in turn couldn’t help putting effort into covering. “What possible relationship with Shepard could it affect?”

“Whatever kind you want, so long as you understand I will not be going anywhere.” The matriarch gave the blushing maiden a moment to mull before venturing, “Shepard was just telling me about how happy you have been these past few days, right up until last night when you realized there were responsibilities involved in pet ownership.”

Liara jumped to the wrong conclusion, “I am not putting on a collar.”

“Of course not, only the truly perverse would want to,” Samara said with a straight face.

“Pfft, never hear you complaining about my perversion,” Shepard scoffed.

“What was that?” The matriarch turned her head with half a raised brow.

“Nothing,” the marine childishly answered. “Sorry, ma’am.”

After a giggle Liara asked, “Then what is the offer?”

“I offer you what I have given Shepard: a haven. When you are with us you will have no responsibilities, I will take them and you will be given time to play.”

“Why would you do that for me?”

“My experience with Shepard has shown me I am quite good at it.” And with a soft smile Samara further explained, “And you are as deserving as her to have your desires fulfilled and stresses relieved.”

It didn’t take much consideration for the maiden to answer, “I will accept that offer.”

“Wonderful, we will settle on the details later.” Samara then turned around, “As for now, Shepard please give the young doctor a proper greeting. I have some work to catch up on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the human gave a quick nod to her superior.

The elder asari hooked her pet’s collar and planted a deep kiss before adding, “Try not to tear your clothing this time.”

The biggest of smiles erupted between Shepard’s cheeks, “Yes, ma’am!”

For some reason Liara did not like the look that crossed her approaching, former commander’s face. So when the terrifying human took a step forward, she took one back. She pulled harder at her shirt, getting it to stretch a few inches down her thighs but also got her nipples dangerously close to coming free as the collar dipped lower. This reaction just got the predatory stare directed her way to grow more intense. Perhaps she should call Samara back so she could turn down the offer or at least call off this beast before her. Her natural defense instinct kicked in and her biotics flared which somehow broke the spell on the woman as the advance halted.

“What are you doing?” the nervous asari inquired of the human typing away on her omni-tool.

“Turning on a dampening field,” Shepard casually explained.

The stasis bubble Liara was attempting to conjure evaporated, making her completely defenseless to the skilled infiltrator. When her retreating legs hit the bed a thought hit and she flipped her own omni-tool on as she had all the override codes. Her gambit had a fatal flaw; there was no way her fingers were faster the Shepard’s feet. Before she could find the proper directory powerful arms wrapped her up and she was flung onto the mattress.

After the asari bounced once she tried to scramble away but again she proved not to be fast enough and a weight landed on her back. She launched one last struggle, only managing to roll over. Powerful hands shackled her wrists and a hard body sat on her pelvis. She could still flail her legs, not that it helped to dislodge the larger human on top of her. Her useless wiggling ended with a surprised gasp when she felt her tormentor’s hips grind against her, giving her azure just the right friction.

“Give up?” Shepard taunted as she adjusted her grip to hold both wrists with one hand.

“So I guess this is where you get your revenge and have your way with me.” Liara squirmed, disheartened her two arms couldn’t overcome the human’s one.

“Aww, do you really think I’m so petty?” she asked as she nudged her captive’s shirt up.

“No, but you are that much of a deviant.”

“Wish I could deny that,” the woman on top smirked before she took hold of one of the maiden’s heaving breasts. “Now then, what should I do with this pretty, little maiden I caught?”

Liara tried to hold back but within seconds the skillful ministrations forced her to moan, “Oh goddess.”

The Shadow Broker renewed her squirming, but for a very different reason than just a minute ago as the strong hand massaged her sensitive flesh. The longer the fingers played across her chest the harder it became to stay mum and reveal the little experience she actually had. Her nipples were twisted, pinched and otherwise harassed into twin pebbles atop blue mountains. She couldn’t help but arch her back so her breast could more easily be molested. As the minutes ticked by with only this limited amount of attention she grew increasingly restless, wanting desperately for the human to go further.

When Shepard felt the asari under her begin gyrating she asked, “Ready to give up my pretty, little maiden?”

“Must you call me that?” a frustrated Liara snapped.

“Now I do,” the woman teased as her insistent hand continued to do as it pleased. “Guess I’ll take that as a no.”

Just as Liara thought she’d go insane from the hardly satisfying teasing everything changed in a flash of grey. Her shirt was slipped off over her head and arms in a single swift motion. Before she could completely figure out what was happening her omni-tool had been wrestled away. Then to her confusion the human dismounted, freeing her. She knew better than to think the ordeal was over. For a second she thought about attacking the human while her back was turned, but in the next second realized how little a bookworm scientist could do against a career soldier. There was nowhere to run so all she could do was slide further onto the mattress.

Shepard shed her boots and reached under the bed for the item she needed to enact her deviant plan. Knowing Liara was too smart to try to fight or flee she lowered much of her guard. She hoped that the asari was feisty enough to struggle though. Amongst a few dust bunnies she found the squat cylinder she wanted. 

Liara’s eyes went wide with fear as she saw the woman pop back up with a roll of tape in hand. “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

“You’re a smart, little maiden, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

With the bed pushed into the corner there was only one escape route. The naked asari took a chance and scrambled, giving Shepard quite the jiggling, swaying show. Alas Liara wasn’t near fast enough, only getting fingers over the edge of the mattress before a strong grip took hold of her ankle and yanked her back. Once again she was sat on, this time though she couldn’t manage to turn over even with her arms and legs free.

Shepard let all her weight drop on her victim and asked, “Surrender now?”

Having the soldier sit on her made it a bit harder for Liara to breath and bit easier to decide. She gave no resistance as her arms were pulled behind her back. Her hands were pressed to the opposite elbows then her forearms were bound together by the thick, black tape. Every inch where her limbs touched were wrapped up, giving her a pair of makeshift half-sleeves. When she heard it being torn off she instinctively tested their hold and didn’t find any wiggle room. She had a better idea of how Shepard felt a few mornings ago.

Once satisfied that the asari’s arms were secure the soldier spun around, without her butt losing contact with the alien under her. Her eyes were immediately drawn straight down to the pair of pliable cheeks just in front of her. She couldn’t help it and gave one a pinch which got a tiny yelp. To sooth she followed up with a few loving pats and a rub. Then it was back to the tape.

“Wait, what are you doing now?” Liara worriedly asked when she felt something stick to her ankle.

“What do you think?”

When she felt her other leg being grabbed the maiden renewed her struggling at the idea of being so completely helpless. “I rather you not.”

Shepard shifted forward to trap the soft, blue thighs between her own. “Well, I’m confident you’re still going to enjoy yourself.”

Liara gave an annoyed huff as her words were turned against her and her ankles were secured together. With little consideration her human captor flipped her over to more easily get bands of tape above and below her knees as well as around her thighs. Then a surprised gasp was drawn out of her when a finger wedged itself between her tightly held legs to run through her folds. Her eyes drifted close as she quickly forgot she was perturbed and then after failed to notice her tormentor dismounting.

For a little while Shepard gently sawed the side of her index finger along the increasingly slick azure. When she grew tired of the minor contact she dragged her wetted digit up over the lightly scaled mound, leaving a translucent trail all the way to the cute bellybutton in the center of the flat, blue stomach. She then skipped ahead to wrap her hand around a delicious, yielding orb, but only a moment before she moved on to her true intention and steal purple lips. Keeping the kiss’s contact she slid from the bed and once she had her footing grabbed her bound asari toy.

Liara was shocked back to reality when the kiss ended and she was hauled onto one of the human’s broad shoulders. She started to vocalize a protest but a sharp smack to the fanny cut it short. The hand that stung her rear lingered to squeeze and knead. Obviously with little want to rush Shepard lazily strolled toward the den to have as much time as possible taking liberties with her vulnerable body. She really hated to admit it but she was starting to think she preferred being slung around than having to be in charge, though even footing would probably be her number one choice. She had such found memories of entangling with Samantha in mutual oral stimulation.

After one more two-handed squeeze, a series of rapid, alternating slaps and a kiss to the near hip Shepard surrendered her prize. She plopped the entirely bound asari on the floor kneeling in front of the overstuffed living room chair. With a sway to her hips she stepped over the taped thighs to put her crotch an inch from purple lips. She basked in her position of power as she put a knot in her t-shirt so it wouldn’t get in the way before hanging her thumbs in the waist of her pants.

“You hungry my pretty, little maiden?” the human asked in a tone meant to demean.

Liara turned her head, chewed on her lip and croaked, “No.”

“But your meal last night couldn’t have been very satisfying.”

“I…” was all the kneeling alien got out before she heard metal scrape against leather.

Liara tested the black tape holding her limbs again and found they still would require more strength to break than she could muster. She resisted turning her head to look, even when the belt passed through her field of view. She held strong at the sound of a zipper tearing apart an inch from her ear. Her eyes staying glued to the wastepaper basket across the room and her lower lip staying firmly wedged between her teeth. She couldn’t help fidgeting, rocking her weight back and forth slightly, rubbing her thighs together as best she could. When she heard the distinct sound of falling fabric she had to give a sideward glance.

Shepard saw the little twitch of the blue head below her and knew Liara had stolen a glimpse of her carefully chosen panties, aimed to appeal to the maiden’s interest in the contrast of strong soldier and cute underwear; her mighty teddy bear pair. She slowly ran her fingers through the valleys between the fronds of the asari’s crest all the way to the ridges in the back. With a light grip and little effort she rotated then pulled so the young, freckled face would meet her age-inappropriate briefs. 

“Come on, we both know you can’t resist a mouthful of pussy,” Shepard renewed her prodding when she felt Liara’s nose rub against her mound on its own.

“That isn’t true,” the maiden said with her lips pressed against cotton.

The human forced the alien’s head back and chin further between her legs. “Really, is that right? I seem to remember a certain pretty, little maiden who kept her face buried between my thighs at every opportunity.”

After taking a deep inhale that made her whole body shiver the captured asari half-heartedly answered, “You’re exaggerating.”

“We’ll see how much longer you can deny your perverse craving,” Shepard taunted, hooking her thumbs in her waistband and pulling the cartoon adorned panties down to a hair above her cleft. “You’re a disgrace, what kind of asari are you? You should have me on my knees begging to taste your azure, not the other way around.”

Absentmindedly Liara tried to nudge the underwear lower with the tip of her nose. “I am not.”

Seeing as her baiting words were going largely unnoticed, Shepard decided it time to take a more direct approach. She answered her captive’s hopes by brushing her panties off her hips, but didn’t allow Liara to take advantage as she quickly sat down. With a teasingly languished pace she completed the task of stripping herself from the waist down. Leaning forward put wanting, alien lips inches away and each second that past without contact made them grow increasingly impatient. As she pulled off her left sock the maiden surged, but were barely able to catch the chin before a strong hand shot up to squeeze her cheeks and snap the asari back to reality.

“Ready to stop playing and start begging?” a very cocky Shepard asked.

A fish faced Liara released an annoyed grunt before answering in one breath, “Please let me perform cunnilingus on you.”

“That was awful.” The human scooped up her underwear and slipped them over the asari’s crest, turning it into a partial blindfold. “Try again.”

Liara had a few second thoughts and was considering recanting, but then the bottomless woman leaned back, a pair of fingers spreading pink folds. “What do you want me to say?”

“You’re a smart, little maiden, I’m sure you can come up with something,” a reclined Shepard said while she attempted to pinch a blue boob with her toes.

“I hate you.”

“That isn’t entirely true.” A couple fingers ventured into her slick entrance as the teasing woman pointed out, “After all, there is one part of me that you can’t get enough of.”

“I’m a pretty, little maiden and please let me taste your pussy,” Liara recited with a lack of feeling.

“You’re going to need some practice.” The sole of Shepard’s foot lightly pressed to the asari’s throat.

“As if I’ll allow you within ten meters of me with a roll of tape,” she scoffed.

“Oh, I have rope,” the woman retorted.

That would be the end of the chatter as Shepard hooked the back of Liara’s neck with her heels and pulled her in. Anything the bound alien would have said evaporated as hormones overwhelmed her brain. By the time her lips were buried in warm, wet folds she didn’t feel the need to say anything, just to start happily lapping away. She hardly noticed the panties on her head being pulled down to fully blind her. What she did notice though was how objectified she felt. The tape holding her limbs, thighs squeezing her head and cotton covering her eyes made it impossible to move independently, all she could do was lean forward and lick. She had been reduced to little more than a breathing vibrator and she loved it, she had never felt so consumed by her partner outside of a meld. So it took her a minute to hear unrecognized voices.

“What are you doing?” Liara pulled away to ask.

And Shepard pulled her right back. “I’m going to watch a vid while you service me.”

The maiden protested, “Isn’t what I’m doing enough entertainment for you?”

“Huh?” she feigned. “I can’t understand you. You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

Liara tried to say something else, but was ignored. For a minute she defiantly refused to continue, sealing her lips. Her bluff however was called and she soon returned to performing her oral ministrations. Meanwhile, Shepard happily settled into her decadence; in her off time she had become quite the hedonist, though as she saw it as long as she continued to help others she had every right to indulge. She really wished she had some popcorn and a beer to go along with her movie and cunnilingus to complete her decadence, oh well.


	5. Reclaimed

Despite her promise to herself the Shadow Broker retreated to her lair a day early than a week wanting to begin considering the proposition that would deeply affect the rest of her life, as well as the entire galaxy. Having it hang over her head proved too distracting to enjoy anything else. After a brief stop in port to drop off Liara the pair of vigilantes returned to their work which started with some research, planning and decrypting. All of which involved less explosions than Shepard would have liked so she focused on doing some maintenance on their arsenal and ship, though the newly installed VIs cut down on the time needed significantly.

In just a couple hours Shepard ran out of things she had to do, so she turned to hobbies. Her first choice was impossible for a little while at least; Samara was working. So instead she pitted her dwarf templar against the resurrected Witch Queen. Twenty minutes into the epic battle her mind drifted long enough for a fireball to fry her virtual avatar, but she persevered through the wipe and saw the villain’s defeat. As soon as she looted the body, gaining a nice ring with a warding effect, her thoughts began to wander toward the cockpit again. For a little while she resisted and tried to think of something else to do, nothing got any traction. 

Shepard stewed on the couch several minutes; her spine curled forward, heel tapping on the floor, fingers fiddling with the d-ring of her collar. It had been so long since her owner had touched her and even though she had given Liara a very sweaty goodbye earlier that day, she still had a burning need. Just going to the cockpit and asking for what she desired would end in rejection though, it would be against the unwritten rules that she’d been clobbered by one too many times. Only Samara could initiate unless there was some other reason or pretense, like her getting rewarded, but their last mission was too long ago for that.

Before coming up with a solid idea Shepard’s feet were already taking her in the direction of the kitchen, hoping it time for Samara to take a break. She could plan, strategize and scheme better than any in the heat of battle, but once the hormones started flowing she became an idiot. Before the end of the war and that light in the crucible she had never had this problem, for some reason she wasn’t bothered by it though. None of that mattered at the moment, right now she had to come up with a rationale to get her favorite matriarch to ravish her. Still absentmindedly playing with her collar the pet human marched down the narrow hallway lined with lockers trying to think up a ploy. When her boot touched the cockpit’s flooring she mustered the brainpower to find one, though not enough to realize how lame it was.

“How’s the decrypting going, ma’am?” Shepard asked honestly curious, saving lives was still her number one priority after all.

“Slowly,” Samara answered without peeling her eyes from her screen.

“Have you found anything at all?”

“Names, a great many names,” the matriarch sighed as she collapsed back into her chair, her armor making it difficult to get too comfortable. “I have yet to find a context, so what they mean is anyone’s guess at this point.”

“Well, if my name is on it, it probably isn’t a good list to be on,” Shepard sort of joked, but actually meant.

“Good point, I will add Normandy crew lists to the filter,” and the command was quickly made.

Shepard opened her own omni-tool. “Here are a few other things that may help: alliance personal, Spectre most wanted, politicians suspected of criminal activity.”

“Still nothing, but the decryption is not complete so we will have to wait for the program to finish before any action can be taken.” After feeling the antsy energy radiating off her pet build for a few seconds Samara asked, “Is curiosity in the decryption’s progress the only reason for your presence?”

“Oh!” the human exclaimed as if the question came out of left field. “I just wanted to let you know if you need me I’ll be in the shower.”

The matriarch humored the transparent intent of the little notification, “Very well, but I should be fine.”

“Oh, okay.” Shepard started backpedaling out of the room. “I may be in there awhile, in case you need me later.”

“No, the information you’ve provided should keep me busy for a few hours,” she lied; the decryption would run unassisted for some time. “Is there anything else?”

“I guess not,” the visibly disappointed human sighed.

It took a fair amount of restraint not to chuckle at the deflated woman shuffling out of the cockpit. For all the skills Shepard possessed and competence she’s demonstrated Samara at times couldn’t fathom how dense and childish she could be. The matriarch’s leading theory was conscious ignorance; though she worried there was some form of PTSD at play. Not that she’d seen any other evidence, which was surprising given all the galactic hero had been through. Perhaps the mighty Commander was just that strong.

Samara set the VIs about their tasks with little rush; she didn’t want to mess up the timing of her ambush. Once done she stood and sauntered down the hall then through the kitchen and den. Calling upon some of the skills required in hunting criminals she silenced her steps and carefully peeked around the bulkhead. Seeing the toned back, firm buttocks and mess of hair of her query she made an immediate approach. She stealthily rushed into the shower stall, catching her pet completely off guard. She harshly grabbed Shepard’s throat just above the collar, pulling the woman’s spine up straight and back into her unyielding armor. Her other hand molested a soft breast uncomfortably.

The matriarch hissed into her human’s ear, “I can smell the stench of the Shadow Broker’s azure all over you.”

“I…” was all Shepard could stutter out before teeth sunk into the base of her neck and her words became a prolonged groan.

“Do not forget who owns you human,” Samara growled as her mouth moved to nibble an earlobe.

“Never, ma’am.”

“That is hard to believe considering how often you opened this…” the owner sharply slapped then roughly fondled her pet’s sex. “…for any asari that smiles at you.”

“I’m sorry!” Shepard cried and trembled.

The matriarch broke character with a chuckle and held up her wet hand, “Already, love?”

“Well it’s been awhile since you’ve touched me,” the human panted, leaning into the hard-suit clad asari. “I can keep going though.”

“I was not intending to give you a choice in the matter,” she huskily whispered directly into the protruding earlobe.

In a deft motion Samara spun her pet around like a dance partner, and then swiftly hooked the jingling d-ring to ensure perfect posture wouldn’t be sacrificed for more than an instant. Before anything else there was one piece of business that had to be taken care of. She tugged Shepard into smoldering kiss, her free hand falling to take a possessive grip of a hip. Strong arms rose to rest on her shoulders as she devoured her human’s mouth. With all the enjoyment she was extracting from the yielding lips she probably could have remained like that for quite awhile and even considered doing so if only to tease the always amorous woman. Then again, she had more ambitious plans in mind.

Once the asari was through with the kiss she stepped away, human lips attempted to follow but a jerk to the collar corrected that transgression. She guided Shepard to under the showerhead mounted to the ceiling and left the naked woman there as she backed out of the stall. Not betraying any emotion Samara tossed her pet the soap before turning to the bathroom control panel nearby. 

“You will need to wash that other asari’s filth from your body before I will consider touching it further.” Samara slapped the panel and a shriek tore through the ship.

Frigid water stung Shepard’s skin like a torrent of needles. Immediately her natural reflexes to guard against freezing took over as her body tried to curl up. Already shivering she looked to her owner who returned a raised eyebrow and expectant glare. Needing no further instruction she began rubbing the soap over her increasingly goose-pimpled skin as quickly as possible. Normally if Samara were to watch her bathe she’d make a show of it, but this wasn’t normal and she quickly bent over. She rushed through lathering herself from ankle to thigh as the ice-cold cascade pounded her back. 

“Wash between your legs well; I saw how much time that maiden spent down there.”

Shepard gave a jerky, little nod unable to get words past her chattering teeth. Immediately she began vigorously scrubbing her crotch, from her mound all the way to her rear entry. Whether she thoroughly cleaned the area or not she couldn’t tell, she was starting to go numb. Her hands then returned to climbing her body and lathering her tightening skin. Once the soap had done a lap around her neck the water was finally reduced down to a trickle. The shivering didn’t stop as quickly so she didn’t notice her owner had closed the distance between them right away. Before she could really regain her senses a soft slap to the check straightened them.

“Now your face,” Samara stated.

“Ye-e-essss, ma… ma’am,” Shepard stuttered before using the bar of soap to build up a lather.

“That is good enough,” the matriarch commented.

As soon as the pruned hands lowered Samara threw a glass of water in the human’s face to rinse it off, inducing a series of coughs. She then placed the plastic cup by the sink in order to firmly hook the dangling d-ring and pull her still dazed pet within a hairsbreadth. Her attention went to the light bruise her teeth had made. After placing a feathery kiss to the discolored spot of skin she ran her nostrils along the human’s shoulders, inhaling deeply. Satisfied with the smell her head dipped as her free hand lifted a firmer than usual breast to sniff and couldn’t help flicking her tongue over the ice hard nipple.

Samara then yanked the collar to the side a tad to study the back of her pet’s body as if there would be visible evidence of the liaisons with Liara. Slowly she dragged her nails along the shivering spine, gathering cold droplets along the way down to the lovely, meaty rump. The skin had yet to warm and the muscle beneath was still tense making them firmer than usual. After a few pats she palmed one of the cheeks, weighing and squeezing it awhile before moving on to her true goal. With only the leftover beads of water and residue from the suds as lubrication she pressed a digit to an extremely puckered, little hole; a strained grunt accompanying the anal penetration. 

The probing didn’t last long, but did reach deep as Samara wasn’t satisfied until her knuckles met the firm flesh of her human’s backside. After a twirl and a twitch she withdrew her probe and straightened Shepard up again. She made a show of sniffing her fingers before returning them to her pet’s nethers. The affects of the cold shower were still evident in the lack of a reaction, as even the mention of a touch from her asari owner would be enough to get the juices flowing usually. So rather than force her way inside, the matriarch decided to just run a nail along the outer lips.

After giving exaggerated licks to her fingers Samara commented, “At least the maiden’s scent is no longer overpowering. I guess the only way to truly be rid of it is to thoroughly mark you with my own.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard meekly replied, full recovery close at hand.

“Perhaps I spoke too soon,” the asari said with a cringe. “Your breath is drenched with her stench.”

“I’ll brush my teeth.”

“That will not do.” Samara snatched the bar of soap and then raised it to her pet’s lips. “Now open.”

Shepard’s eyes widened, the frigid fog hanging over her head finally clearing, perhaps a little too soon. Sucking a bar of soap would be far easier if she didn’t have to think about it. Though, she knew she didn’t truly have to do it, there were a number of words and gestures she could use to let her owner know this was an act she wouldn’t do. Not that she really considered it; she had put worst things in her mouth, most of them from the Normandy mess hall. 

When the human’s lips obediently parted Samara slipped the teal bar past them, but warned, “Do not suck, love.”

Thankfully for Shepard the soap was only slid in and out of her mouth twice before it was extracted. Samara then closed; flaring her nostrils an inch from the human’s gapping lips. Satisfied with the scent she gave a terse nod and pulled her pet along to the sink where she refilled the cup with water to help the woman rinse out any residual taste. As soon as the glass lowered the matriarch surged forward to engage a passionate kiss.

The lip lock went a long way to warming Shepard up, especially since blue hands were far busier this time. Rather than using the collar to hold her in place, fingers laced through her hair and scratched her back. The hard, red Justicar armor had no give the edges dug into her flesh. Luckily she had excellent distractions penetrating her mouth, clawing her shoulders and stretching her scalp.

Samara broke the kiss suddenly to sternly order, “Follow.”

Bare, wet feet fell into line behind the tapping heels of the matriarch’s boots as she marched through the den. Apparently Shepard wouldn’t be allowed the time to towel herself off, even though she would have made an excellent show out of it. She wasn’t about to complain, she would much rather put on a performance in bed anyway and hopefully get warmed up enough to cease the chills racing through her body.

Samara stopped at the bedside and turned to once again gain control of her human through use of the collar. Thinking another kiss was coming Shepard started to lean in, but the asari superior gave a downward yank. Once her pet knelt at her feet the matriarch combed the damp hair with one set of fingers as the other reached up to one of her pauldron. After a few flicks it fell to the ground, followed shortly by its pair, the lowly woman tracked the few sporadic bounces each made.

When the second piece of armor came to a rest Shepard’s gaze rose to watch what the elegant, blue fingers would do next but was instead enraptured by the crystal eyes staring down at her. So trapped was she that she didn’t notice the hand leave her hair or what it did with its new freedom. She could not tear herself from trying to decipher what Samara’s thin grin meant; swearing she could see some pent-up desire in the elder asari’s expression. What finally stole her attention away was nearing crimson.

Every seam, seal and clasp holding together the Justicar’s armor had been undone so a tap on the shoulders from Samara’s thumbs knocked it loose. However, not as much blue was revealed as Shepard would have expected. The red of the suit had been segregated from the black so only the central piece fell away. Through means the human couldn’t guess at, or care about, the composite limbs stayed in place to cover wrist to shoulder as well as hip to toe; the hard and straight so perfectly framing the soft and curved.

Shepard’s eyes quickly fell to that which lay at their level and she couldn’t help but smile as she confirmed her owner’s moist desire. A cleared throat reminded her she had respects to pay. She eagerly leaned forward to first wet the bridge of her nose and then nuzzle the purple folds before planting a light kiss on the gorgeous azure. Usually a single peck was all that was expected but a hand placed on the back of her head kept her from moving away. So she happily continued snuggling the lower lips with the occasional tongue flick.

Shepard could remain quiet no longer, “I missed you so much, ma’am.”

“I was seated right over there the entire time,” Samara said with a slight nod toward where she had been bound for the past several days.

“But we didn’t get to talk or touch nearly enough,” the woman somehow speaking with an occupied mouth.

“Touch?” the matriarch asked with a hint of bemusement. “Was one insatiable, asari maiden not enough for you?”

“I rather have one insatiable, asari matriarch.” After slowly dragging her tongue the entire length of her owner’s slit Shepard mumbled, “Your pussy is the best, ma’am.”

“My what?” Samara asked coldly, falling back into her role.

“Uhhh…” it seemed she had misspoken. “I mean your…”

Before anything further could be sputtered out the partly armored alien shoved her pet away. Samara didn’t let the human settle for too long, for as soon as cheeks hit flooring biotic energy flared, flipping Shepard through the air and onto the bed, head dangling off the edge. Again she didn’t wait and near immediately retook her grip of the hair to pull the submissive woman up into the position she desired; on all fours facing her.

“I believe you require an anatomy lesson. For you see, these are my breasts.” Samara dragged the woman’s face back and forth across her full chest slowly a few times; then with a swift, hard slapped grabbed her pet’s bust. “And these are my tits.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard responded out of habit more than anything.

“This is my bottom.” The matriarch turned to force her obedient human’s lips against a blue cheek; then just as before in a sudden movement spun to harshly smack and dig her nails into terrestrial flesh. “This is my ass.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she groaned, her face pressed to the mattress.

“And finally, this is my superior, asari azure.” Samara rubbed Shepard’s nose in her sensitive cleft before straightening the human up and taking a rough hold between the legs. “While this is my inferior, human cunt.”

“Yes, ma’am!” the woman’s next orgasm already building.

“Now then, I wish to use my ass.” The matriarch cast her pet aside to retrieve the nearby bottle of lube, then tossed it over and ordered, “Prepare it for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shepard popped the cap as she turned around, figuring her owner would want to watch. After placing a moderate blob in a palm she resealed and discarded the bottle. She dropped to an elbow and arched her back to best present her rear. Her cupped hand then headed back as she gathered her nerve, not worried or afraid, it was just really awkward and still a bit embarrassing. So with some care she swiftly got the lubrication to her ass, succeeding in not spilling any until it started running down to drip from her nethers onto the sheets. Taking a deep breath the collared human pushed at her tight hole. She had to put effort into relaxing enough to penetrate her anus with a single finger, but the second was easier to get in after a few pumps from the first.

Before her pet could attempt to get a third digit past her sphincter Samara stepped in, promptly knocking the woman’s hand out of the way. Having no intention of climbing onto the mattress the matriarch grabbed the human by the hips and pulled them closer to the edge. She prevented Shepard from looking back over a shoulder with a handful of hair. Entirely in control she flopped the partially-limp, neon-green strap-on she had chosen onto the well oiled ass spread out for her.

“Do you feel that?” Samara used her hand to press the head of her toy against the small of the submissive woman’s back. “That is how deeply you will be penetrated.”

Shepard’s eyes widened to saucers as she felt the thickness of the shaft cradled between her cheeks and length touching far too many vertebrae. The fake dick stiffened under direction from Samara and straightened causing the end to lift away, but only briefly before it was dragged at a snail’s pace down her rear crevice. The hand gripping her hair forced her to rock forward enough to allow the room needed to line up the green monster with her well-prepared but under-experienced anus. With a little pressure the tip broke through the boundary, stretching her to near what she thought her limit was. A long held breath escaped a bit too soon, for the second after the human’s lungs emptied she realized the head had yet to fully find its way in.

“Oh shit,” Shepard grunted as the elasticity of her ass was put to the test.

Samara pulled her pet back onto her toy, rather than push it in, with little concern about causing injury. It might hurt, but the odds of serious, permanent damage were almost nonexistent. With a last surge she was able to get the ridge of the head past the threshold. That didn’t mean she was going to let up and continued the languishing impalement with a single, smooth motion. Each inch that disappeared caused more muscles to strain against the human’s skin and she did not stop until she could no longer see green.

“How does it feel?”

Shepard lied through gritted teeth, “Good.”

“That did not sound sincere,” Samara chided, grinding the sodomized posterior.

“It feels good, ma’am,” she grunted.

“What does?”

With the edges of the matriarch’s armor digging into her behind, the former commander growled, “Having my ass so deeply fucked feels amazing, ma’am.”

“Whose ass?” Samara asked as she still desired to prove her dominance over the human.

Despite the pain Shepard mustered, “Yours, the ass getting fucked is yours.”

Satisfied, Samara shoved her pet’s face into the mattress before shifting her grip to the curve of Shepard’s hips. For a few seconds she tried pulling their pelvises even more tightly together and was able to get the base of her strap-on to meet skin. She pulled out slowly until the lip of the head tugged at the human’s anus, but the sluggish pace lasted no longer than the one stroke. Being mindful of any resistance the asari slid the long shaft back in as quickly as she could to re-hilt every inch in the warm orifice. She wasn’t going to be the one doing all the work however and used her hand holds to force the bent over woman to fuck back, building into an upbeat tempo.

Even though Shepard was doing as was demanded and throwing her weight on to the shaft so her butt met the matriarch’s trim hips with a resounding clap, she was not enjoying it. No, she was enduring. Having her ass so stretched, so filled was past uncomfortable and downright painful. Her fists were so tightly clenched the knuckles turned pale enough to blend in with the white sheets. The only thing preventing her from biting a hole through the cloth was the obscenities streaming out of her mouth.

The minutes mounted and the former commander’s limit neared. Never before had Shepard wanted sex to end, if fact the only times she didn’t want more was when she passed out. Getting pounded in the rear by what must have been almost a foot of plastic dick was excruciating. The relentless rhythm grew increasingly unbearable with each harsh penetration, but she would not say ‘teddy bear’, for as much as Samara wanted to prove her dominance, Shepard wanted to show her submission more. Then as she teetered on her breaking point the cock was buried as deeply as possible and a new sensation spread inside her.

The sodomized woman threw her head back to shriek, protest or question; she hadn’t decided before she was pushed back down by the weight of Samara’s body. The ancient asari collapsed on top of her, keeping the cock right where it was, satisfied her claim of ownership absolute. Having the glorious, pillowy breasts of her owner pressed to her back was nice; the edges of the armored limbs digging into her were not. Just as she readied to voice a complaint a lick and nibble to her ear stopped her. She went entirely flat with a sigh, cheek resting on the mattress while the opposite ear got played with by a talented mouth.

So rather than a gripe Shepard mumbled, “What just happened in my ass?”

Taking a brief moment away from toying Samara answered with a whisper, “I came.” 

“You…” was all the blushing woman got out.

Overjoyed to see an adorable red tint on her pet’s cheeks the asari clarified, “It is an extra feature of my added appendage. What I just injected into you was a healing salve.”

“So I won’t have a sore butt tomorrow?”

“I was more concerned with keeping you nice and tight,” Samara joked.

“My mistake,” Shepard chuckled. “Can you take it out now?”

“Give it a minute, let the salve work,” and she went back to chewing an earlobe.

“Wouldn’t it work better without the large dildo in the way?” The woman shifted her hips trying for some comfort.

“Perhaps, but I am quite content where I am and like how you squeeze my little toy.”

“Little?” Shepard scoffed. “Does that mean you turned on the neural feedback?”

“I did…” Any further pillow talk was cut short be a chiming omni-tool which Samara immediately checked. “It appears your name, as well as mine and a number of the other Normandy crew have indeed shown up on the list. This is a hit list, by tomorrow we should have all the details. Perhaps I should go see if I can expedite the process.”

“What!?” the trapped woman exclaimed. “All I get is tortured in the shower and have my butt reamed.”

“Actually it is my ‘butt’,” the matriarch teased. “Are you saying I should put off a task that could very well save a number of lives?”

“Of course not,” Shepard answered as the weight lifted from her back and shaft slipped from her rear.

Disappointment practically radiated from the defeated infiltrator who lay in a lump on the bed, her anus remaining quite dilated. She was so despondent she failed to notice the light chuckles from the asari or the thuds of armor hitting the flooring, rather than the snaps of seals being reengaged. The pet’s face turned the wrong way; a fully nude Samara was able to saunter toward the head of the bed unseen. Only when the blue body made the mattress sag did Shepard’s head pop up. The sight of her wondrous owner reclining against the wall, legs provocatively spread sent a quiver through her.

“I suppose there really is not much I can do to help the VI, but I will still require some persuasion not to go make sure.”

For a moment Shepard was hypnotized by the elegant fingers brushing along the thin strip of skin that separated labia from leg. Her eyes rose a little ways to the hand-filling breast being gently cradled. After watching the lazy groping for half a minute her brain kicked back in with one thought; I want. In a flash of awkward scrambling she stumbled, face first into the junction of the splayed thighs. Her momentum halted by her lips meeting her favorite azure. As she settled on her belly to worship she gave solid, smacking smooches to the alien’s sex.

The pet human brought both hands to bear along with her lapping tongue; lining up four fingers on either side of the wet slit to spread it open, leaving no room for Samara’s. The dislodged digits didn’t travel far finding a new home lost in damp locks. The new point of contact spurred the woman pleasuring her to look up to make eye contact. The matriarch moaned through a thin lipped smile and gave a little thrust of the hips to show her approval which inspired greater vigor from the feasting woman.

Shepard dug through the purple folds with her expert pink appendage trying to find the limits of the depths she could reach. Once she could delve no further her focus shifted to nudging the sensitive nub higher up. After several flicks of the tongue her lips enclosed the engorged clitoris to be lovingly sucked and nibbled. Many a time had she been in the same position, orally servicing her owner and never did it get old. She couldn’t imagine every being tired of the silky smooth flesh, heavenly scent or exquisite flavor and whenever she could wring an excited moan from the stoic asari it felt like the greatest of victories. Before she could finish however, her collar was hooked and she was pulled away.

Samara ignored the initial confused look on her human’s face knowing all would be clear in a moment. As she sat up her hand drifted to Shepard’s rump to get the woman into her lap. Their lips mashed together at the earliest opportunity, the taste of the matriarch’s azure passing between them. Almost immediately she felt a slick pussy humping against her stomach which she wholeheartedly encouraged. Digging her fingers into a meaty ass cheek and wrapping an arm around a sweat drenched back she attempted to fuse their bodies together as she succeeded in fusing their souls. Their minds melded into one.

Hours ticked by with the pair joining, through heated embraces and cooler moments of rest. Neither was willing to venture out of the other’s reach or any further than the edge of the bed. The reassuring presence of the one they loved most comfortingly wrapping around them as their bodies entwined. The meld only broke when they were too exhausted to move and collapsed in a heap; Samara on her back with her pet on top using her chest as a pillow.

Shepard sighed, “Have I mentioned how much I love you lately, ma’am?”

“You may have yelled it a few times,” Samara chuckled, stroking the human’s hair and back.

“Just making sure,” punctuated with a kiss to a blue breast.

“I had hoped you sated by now,” the tired matriarch a tad concerned over a renewal of actives.

“I am,” Shepard hummed. “Doesn’t make me less affectionate.”

With a deepening smile she asked, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, if you’re open to suggestions, I have a list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
